You Will Love Me!
by Rock the Road
Summary: One-Shot-Sequel to I Can't Make You Love Me! Hilary is unable to live her life properly with her heart in Russia. She goes to Russia; not to Kai but to her friends for help. Will Kai be able to value Hilary's feelings for him? Or will he disregard her like he did years ago? Read on to find out ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi ya guys and girls! This is a one-shot sequel to 'I Can't Make You Love Me!' Thanks Cutetyhil, Neha, Ezabella, Blue lightning of the night, meethi and Desires of Autumn Leaves a lot for the reviews in the prequel fic.**

" _..." means talking._

' _...' means thinking._

 _(...) means what the writer thinks._

 _Disclaimer-I don't own Beyblade nor its characters but the plot. On with the story._

 **You Will Love Me!**

A 19 year old tired brunette fumbled with the keys and finally opened the door of her apartment. She closed the door and switched on the light. The small apartment was flooded with luminosity. She hung her jacket on the hook and placed her purse on the table. She quickly went and then came out after 10 minutes in an oversized tee and shorts. After making herself some noodles, she settled on the couch. Eating in complete silence and then washing the bowl, she tied her hair and went for bed. As soon as her face kissed the pillow, sleep washed over her. Forgetting the day's struggle, she let herself relax for the night.

The girl was no other than Hilary Tachibana. Ex coach of Bladebreakers and former assistant of Mr. Dickenson. She was now living on her own. Her parents died in a car accident. Though she had no shoulders to cry on, as her friends weren't in Japan at that time, she coped with the situation. Now she used to visit her friends when they came in Japan. She never changed; but her life did change drastically.

Today she was fired from her 23rd job and her 20th boyfriend Eric, broke up with her. The day since Kai left the country, she couldn't take right decisions. Her job lacked her concentration while in relationships she became way too straight-forward. Her daily routine was to wake up, go home, work till four, go out with any boyfriend, come home, and make herself dinner and then sleep.

But she was tired. Tired with her life. She had to do something. She couldn't live like this...

* * *

Hilary Tachibana took a deep breath as she stepped on the Russian ground. She had made a decision as she would live with it. If you're thinking that she came to Russia for Kai, then you're completely mistaken because she's here to live with her friends.

As she reached the place, she pressed the bell. The apartment door opened and revealed a happy pinkette.

"Oh my God! Hils!" she let Hilary in and closed the door. Hilary took off her scarf and coat and hugged her friend tightly.

"Hi Riah." She said as tears felt freely from her ruby-eyes. Mariah pulled back and stared at her friend with concern.

"What's up Hils? Why are you crying?"

"It's nothing like that. I'm just too happy to see you again." She quickly wiped her tears. "Where's Jules?"

"She went out for some- ah here she comes." The door opened showing a shaken Julia with shopping bags in her hand.

"Mariah the vegetables you told weren't available so I bought these." She gave Mariah the bags and was about take off her sweater when she noticed a smiling Hilary standing with a 'forgot me huh?' look on her face. "Hils? You here?" she came and hugged her.

"Hey, Jules."

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Mariah asked Hilary as she pinned her hair in a bun. Hilary told them that she was in Russia to live and work with them. They were too happy with her living with them but never thought that she would agree to work as a waitress in a restaurant which was a cultural in daylight while a bar in night-time. The manager had agreed to give them an alternative job. One day in day while other in night. Holidays on Saturdays. They were paid well and that was what Hilary wanted.

"Ya Riah. I'm sure I'll do this job." She said as she pulled her skinny black net stockings and put her strapped black heels.

"Cent per cent? Make a decision that you won't regret after." Julia asked.

"Hundred and twenty percent sure. I've you guys, so why will I regret after." Hilary as she took her purse and three girls went out.

* * *

"Two black coffee and a lemonade with three garlic bread." Hilary told the chef as took the order of the customer.

"Have your meal sir." She said politely as she placed the servings on the table.

* * *

"Hey Hils. How was your day?" Mariah said as the three sat on the table to have their dinner.

"It was fantastic. This is the first day in so many years where I'm not sad." Hilary replied.

"Thank god. But you remember that tomorrow our shift is at night, right?" Julia asked.

"Don't worry Jules, I'll handle it." Hilary said placing an assuring hand on hers while Julia smiled in smiled.

"Okay... then why don't we go shopping tomorrow?" Mariah said trying to enlighten their mood.

"Yeah!" the other two too cheered excitedly.

* * *

"Where's Hils?" Mariah asked as she saw Julia the shop alone.

"Uh... she went to the washroom." Julia said pointing to the way.

"Oh... hey why don't we buy a dress for her?" Mariah asked as her face lightened with the idea.

"Yeah cool idea. But she ain't that much into dresses you know right?"

"Oh come on, Hils won't deny too." Mariah said with a wink.

"Okay..." after full twenty minutes of searching, Julia finally found a perfect dress.

"Hey Riah, check this one?" she said showing her a flared single strapped chocolate-brown coloured dress which ended above the knee.

"Wow Jules! It's lovely!" Mariah said admiring the dress. "Wait... I've an idea! Why don't we give it to Hils as a surprise gift?"

"Yeah, good idea."

Here, as Hilary stepped out of the washroom, she saw the unexpected. Well not unexpected, since she was in Russia, she would have crossed paths with them someday or the other.

"Hilary?" Tala was surprised to see Hilary in Russia.

"Hi... Tala." Hilary greeted him with a nervous smile.

"What are you doing here?" Tala asked.

"Shopping."

"That's obvious. I mean in Russia?"

"Oh... well... um... I live with my friends and ya know work here." 'For Goddess sake stop stammering Hilary. He's only Tala. He isn't Kai... Wait where did Kai come from? I'm going crazy or what?!'

"Oh I see." Tala said breaking Hilary's trance.

"Well... You are alone he-" her to-be sentence was cut as she saw Kai coming towards them. Her breath hitched in her throat. "Ok... T-Tala s-see you-you soon." She said as she turned around and quickly dashed away.

"Who's she?" Kai asked as came near to the red-head

"She was your team's... um cheerleader." Tala said testing Kai's attitude towards Hilary.

"Hilary?" Kai asked to be sure to which Tala nodded. "Well, she wasn't the cheerleader. She was our teammate." Tala smirked at the sternness of his voice.

* * *

"Okay Hils cool down. You'll be fine. Jules and Riah are with you. Everything will be all right. Stay calm." She said to herself as she stepped out. She took a deep breath and started her job.

(After a while)

"Two Tequila shots and three glasses of beer." Hilary said to the bartender. Her work was going well till now. But little did she know that something was going happen to her?

"Good Hilary. You're doing a good work for a newcomer." Hilary just smiled at the comment of the bartender. "Okay, give these four glasses of champagne to that table, will you?"

"Sure." As Hilary approached she served the drinks.

"Enjoy your drink sir." As she said the words, the man turned after recognising her voice. Dual-hairs, amethyst eyes and the still handsome face... Who could these features belong to? Simple answer, Kai Hiwatari.

Kai eyes widened as he slowly stood up. His heart skipped a beat as he couldn't believe the person standing before him was no one but **Hilary!** Standing in a waitress' dress. Red blouse, black pleated skirt, black netted stockings, strapped heels, and hair tied in a bun.

"Hil-Hilary? You?"

"Glad you remembered me." Hilary muttered almost inaudibly in her breath. Though she was damn trembled after seeing him, but she remembered how he never regarded her as a proper friend. He respected her for her help, he trusted her as a teammate, but never regarded her as a friend. The boy for whom she even shed tears. "Uh... hi Kai."

"Hi? You work here?" he asked still in a shock.

"Yea- I think I have to go." She said as she turned. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She couldn't. She didn't know why... she wasn't even anything got him... but _he was something to her_ and that's it.

He stood dumbfounded. He never noticed her till now. Why? Because now he came to know that the girl there was something to him? Or because he never knew, but he looked upon her as a _very close_ _ **friend!**_

* * *

Hilary was picking up the leftover plates and glasses on the table with her fellow waitresses, her friends Julia and Mariah.

She opened the bun as her chocolate tresses bounced on her shoulders, and took her purse. She was about to step outside when she saw Kai standing at the door. She hadn't encountered with him since two weeks from that night.

"We need to talk." Those some words spoken to her by **Kai!** She couldn't recollect the last they **talked.**

She turned to Julia and Mariah. "Guys I'll be home after sometime."

"But-"

"I'll tell you afterwards." She bid them a bye and slight nod to Kai to the direction outside.

(After a while)

"So..." she said while they were walking on the pavement.

"So what?"

"Excuse me, you told we need to talk. So what you needed to tell?"

"Hilary... every word you tell seems that you're trying to make a barrier between us. Why?" he didn't care if his voice was filled with desperation.

"I've started to make barrier between and everyone because of whom I had a monotone and miserable life for... well when did you leave (?)... Yeah for four years. Four long years Kai... I-I lived such a horrible life. Tyson and his whole family with Kenny moved to NYC... okay they had their issues. My parents died... okay that was also... fine with me. My _friends_ used to call me once a time... but did that mean it made me feel good? No. There were some people in my life that never cared for what I did for them. Kai... you are one of them." She said after keeping this all in her heart for so long.

"Me... I mean why? I?" Kai was totally confused. What was his role in all this?

Hilary smiled a sad one and gave a small forced chuckle. "You never realized but you always used to hurt me. Not physically but mentally... emotionally. You saved me twice and I thought you did because you cared for me as a friend... not as a teammate like I looked upon you as a friend not the team captain. But what you did? Did the formalities and went away from my life as if I was no one. I thought everyday that you will call me just like that as a friend. Or anything like that. But you broke all ties with me." She said the last line softly as tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She blurted out everything because today was the time. She was ready. And for how long she would run away?

"You know I had 20 boyfriends but none of the relationship went well. I had qualified for 23 jobs but I was fired every time because of my lack of concentration in job. Reason? You." She said simply and walked away slowly. Tears threatened to fall but she was determined not to cry.

"Hilary... " but she was gone. He pondered over whatever she told. She was right. He forgot her. Completely. Was she telling all the time that felt for him more than a friend? Yeah. No wonder why she used to run away whenever he was with his any girlfriend. Well he didn't have many, only 3 or 4. It turned out that he was never interested in dating a girl who was after his looks or money or fame... not for what he was.

Well now it comes out that he was meant to be with Hilary. Those feelings for her were just somewhere there in his heart... only he never enlightened them. He was foolish... he never cared for the girl he loved.

* * *

It was finally Saturday. Holiday for the girls. Mariah looked around boredly. They won't spend this holiday lazing around...especially not she.

"Guys?!" Mariah let out a frustrated groan.

"Hmmm." Came the reply. Hilary was reading a book while Julia was mixing something on the bowl. Mariah snatched the bowl and book form her friends' hands.

"What's up Riah?" Hilary asked standing.

"Yeah... what happened?" Julia asked.

"Guys we spend all the holidays just like it"

"So what you want to do?"

"Jules I want to go clubbing." Mariah said firmly.

"Good idea. But I don't have any dresses like such for clubbing ya know."

"No problem Hils. I and Julia had bought a dress for you."

"When?" Hilary was surprised.

"Does that matter?" Julia said as Hilary shook her head.

"SO CLUBBING HERE WE COME!"

* * *

"Ugh! Where did they disappear?" Hilary said as she leant on the bar. Her friends had gone somewhere and she was frustrated. God why did she even agreed?

"Clubbing huh?" Hilary jerked her head to the source of the voice. Stood there in a casual shirt and jeans was none other than Kai. He looked at Hilary. God she looked damn gorgeous. Chocolate brown dress, bouncy opened hair and a little make up.

"You were never a clubbing type Kai."

"Nor were you."

"You never knew me."

"And you never understood me."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

"Kai?"

"I never knew that you meant so much for me."

"And?"

"Tell me the truth, will you?"

"Shoot"

"You thought me more than a friend." He said stepping towards her

"What?!"

"You never lived a happy life after I left because you had feelings for me." He was coming closer

"How do you...?"

"Why don't you directly tell that you love me?" he inched closer and their faces touched. Breaths were mingling.

"I... you... um I mean... we" she stammered. She never thought her words would knock some senses into him. She never thought that he would start loving her.

"You don't have to tell." He whispered huskily and trapped his lips on hers.

* * *

 **Soooooo? How was it?**

 **R &R**

 **Rock the Road:)**


	2. Author's Note

This is an Author's Note.

This note I'd for Lily(guest) who reviewed this one shot.

Sorry Lily but this was meant to be a one shot only and I can't continue it. Since you're a guest and I couldn't reply to your review and maybe you don't read my other fics, so wrote this Author's Note.

Sorry again Lily... Read its prequel... Maybe you like it:)

_Rock the Road.


End file.
